Chewing gum is currently available to consumers in a variety of different formats. These include stick gum, slab gum, pellet gum, extruded gum, and others. Stick gum may come in sizes with a length of approximately 6-7 cm, a width of approximately 1.5-2 cm, and a thickness of approximately 0.2 cm. Slab gum may come in a size of approximately 4.5 cm in length, 1.2 cm in width, and 0.3 cm in thickness.
A variety of types of gum packaging also exist, including certain types of packaging used predominately for one or the other of the gum formats. Slabs of gum have often been sold in foil packages. Originally, these slabs were arranged in a package in a side-to-side manner, perhaps including five to seven slabs per package. More recently, these slabs have been arranged within the foil packages in a face-to-face manner, allowing 15-20 slabs to be contained in a convenient package.
Such packaging is currently popular and achieves satisfactory results. It has been discovered, however, that this approach does have certain drawbacks. These drawbacks relate to the lack of a suitable means for closing the package once it has been opened. Typically, a portion of the foil packaging is torn off to allow access to the slabs. The package may then be stored or placed in a purse, jacket, or pants pocket. While stored in this manner, some of the slabs may fall out of the package. Also, while stored in this manner, it is very possible for foreign material, such as lint, dirt, and so forth, to enter the package. Subsequently, when the package is retrieved from the purse or pocket, some of the slabs may have slipped out of the package and be loose in the purse or pocket. Also, the package may not look appealing once retrieved from the purse or pocket, due to foreign material that may have entered or adhered to the package. This point is important to those who market gum products, as they seek to enhance the social aspects of sharing the contents of the gum package with others.
It is against this background and with a desire to improve on the prior art that a packaging design for gum and other products has been developed.